


Short and Sweet

by Magicandmalice



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Steve, Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Kinda Likes to Watch Steve, Bucky Tries to Remembers, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Faun Bucky Ch.8, Fluff, Food Play, Foot Fetish, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Bucky, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Loving Steve, M/M, Masturbation, Nurse Maid Bucky, Past Lovers, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Protective Steve Rogers, Restraints, Saytr Steve Ch.8, Short & Sweet, Sick Steve, Smut, Steve Riding Bucky, bare backing, flattery, foot worship, loving bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Still feeling like hell babe?" Bucky asked, voice soft and low so as not to cause further pain to the blond’s already throbbing head. Moving further in to the dark room, Bucky ignored the light switch, more than capable of moving the short distance to the couch and kneeling down beside his lover in the dim lighting. Reaching out with his left hand and sliding the cool metal under the blankets to rest on the burning skin he knew he would find there. Even with all the things that the serum had made better for Steve, the horrible migraines the poor guy still suffered from was not one of them.</p>
<p>*Each chapter is an individual one shot and can be read alone. Tags and warnings are added as needed.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Right Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be a place for my tumblr ficlets to be gathered. All are short and sweet, angsty or smutty little things that can be read alone. Rating set as explicit as there will be some that more than earn their rating. Tags will be added with each new chapter as they apply. Please enjoy :)
> 
> This first chapter is a gift to my sweet [Marvelouslymadmm](http://marvelouslymadmm.tumblr.com/)

Steve let out a small pained moan, burying his face deeper into the softness of the pillow he held. Snuggling further down into the blankets that he had wrapped himself in several hours ago, giving himself the appearance of a burrito with blond hair sticking out the top. Body curled in on itself as he refused to leave the comfort of the couch and the darkened living room. The a/c on high making the room wonderfully cold even in the summer heat that they had been plagued with over the last few months in New York.

"Still feeling like hell babe?" Bucky asked, voice soft and low so as not to cause further pain to the blond’s already throbbing head. Moving further in to the dark room, Bucky ignored the light switch, more than capable of moving the short distance to the couch and kneeling down beside his lover in the dim lighting. Reaching out with his left hand and sliding the cool metal under the blankets to rest on the burning skin he knew he would find there. Even with all the things that the serum had made better for Steve, the horrible migraines the poor guy still suffered from was not one of them.

Ever since they had been young boys, to much stress, not enough sleep or food, basically anything that taxed his already weakened body would bring on terrible headaches that would last anywhere from hours to days. While they had lessened considerably after the serum they had not gone away completely, several times during the war Steve had been laid out almost unable to move from the pain and nausea.

Now was no different. The other Avengers at the tower had learned quickly enough that when Steve got like this it was better to just leave him be. It was well known that Captain America was NOT a good patient and the task or taking care of his ornery and stubborn ass always fell to Bucky.

It was something he was more than happy to do, had always done. Take care of his Stevie. That was the one mission he had given himself shortly after their very first meeting as school boys, and it was a mission he would never turn his back on.

"Lift up baby doll." Bucky cooed to the still silent form. He knew the other would sit there and endure the pain all alone if he let him, to stubborn and prideful to ask for help when he needed it. But that was alright, Bucky would give him anything he needed whether he asked for it or not.

Upon receiving no answer for a second time, Bucky just shook his head, and scooped the other up as gently as he could. Sitting himself comfortably on the sofa and arranging a now pouting blond in his lap. Tugging an edge of the blanket down just enough that he could see pain filled blue eyes glaring out at him from the tight cocoon. 

"Don't look at me like that. You know as well as I do I can make you feel better." Bucky smiled softly, allowing his right hand to come up and card through the sweaty blond hair. Steve would need a shower later if the slightly greasy feel was anything to go by. But Bucky would deal with that later, maybe he could even convince the other of a nice little sponge bath if he was up to it.

After several moments of the gentle and repetitive movements, Steve began to relax and lean into the familiar feel of Bucky’s hands. His eyes closing and his head falling forward to rest on Bucky’s flesh shoulder as he gave into the offered comfort. The tension slowly leaving his body and the pain lessening enough to finally allow him to fall into a light doze. 

“Love you Buck... thank you” Words nothing more than a whisper as Steve felt darkness over take him.

Bucky smiled and leaned his head back against the soft pillows behind him. He would always be here to take care of his Stevie. Whatever he wanted, whatever he needed. He would make sure the man he loved had it all.


	2. A Vow To Make Things Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sob escaped Steve as he raised his hands to the tangle of wires and metal keeping him separated from Bucky. How much pain had his beloved gone through over the years? All because Steve had been unable to save him on that god forsaken train, because Steve hadn’t gone back to look for him.
> 
> Because Steve hadn’t fallen with him.

Steve slowly made his way to the stasis machine in the center of the rundown, dusty old warehouse. Eyes wide and unwilling to accept what they saw. Bile rising in his throat as horror and disgust filled him. His Bucky, after all this searching he had finally found him. Covered in wires and hooked up to a machine, every inch the muzzled dog Hydra had kept on a short leash, letting lose only to kill before being caged once more.

A sob escaped Steve as he raised his hands to the tangle of wires and metal keeping him separated from Bucky. How much pain had his beloved gone through over the years? All because Steve had been unable to save him on that god forsaken train, because Steve hadn’t gone back to look for him.

Because Steve hadn’t fallen with him. 

A fact he didn’t think he would ever forgive himself for. All this strength he had gained and even still he had not been able to protect or save the single most important person in the world to him. The person he loved more than any other.

Guilt rose up in him, drowning out everything else for several moments. Steve quickly and ruthlessly shoved that guilt back down where it belonged and focused instead on the form before him. Now was not the time to get lost in the memories of events he could never change.

No, he had found Bucky and this time he could do something about the current situation.

A snarl forming on his lips, Steve grabbed the wires closest to his reach and ripped them from the softly whirring machine. The anger and guilt and pain mixing up inside of him and fueling his destruction of the contraption keeping him from HIS Bucky. Blinded with his need to get the other back and safe with him. To utterly destroy the bindings Hydra had restrained him with. Until finally with one last pull and a clatter of metal on a dirt covered floor Bucky fell forward, freed from the monstrous contraption, and into Steve’s waiting arms.

Slowly he lowered them both to the floor, one hand reaching up and ripping his mask off before he wrapped both arms around the familiar form of the man who had once been his lover and pulled him into his lap.

He didn’t have much time left, he knew his mindless destruction of the machine would have set off an alarm somewhere, but for no he took a moment to himself. Blue eyes filling with tears that spilled over, leaving tracks through the grime on his face and falling to land on Bucky’s upturned and unresponsive face.

“Never again Buck. I will never let you be hurt again, or be taken from my side again. This time I’m going to do it right. The only way I am leaving your side ever again is if my heart stops beating and I no longer draw breath. I swear Bucky, you’re safe.” Steve swore. Fingertips tracing oh so gently over the stubble covered cheek of his love. The icy feel of the brunette’s skin jolted him into action.

Standing carefully and cradling his precious bundle close to his body. Turning he quickly made his way back the way he had come. First he needed to get medical attention for Bucky after that? Who knew, but whatever Bucky wanted Steve would make sure he got. 

Heaven forbid anyone try to tear them apart. Steve decided then and there as he stepped into the bright light of the day, he would burn the world to keep Bucky safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


	3. A Moment of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His body hot, felt like he was on fire, as he crept closer and closer to the edge. He had long since lost track of how long Steve had been fucking himself on Bucky’s cock as he was. Bucky could do nothing more than stare up at the beautiful golden body above his own. Sweat dampened skin shinning in the dim light coming from the single working light bulb in the room. Lips bitten red and parted as soft moans and whimpers escaped Steve on each downward thrust.

The rhythmic creak of abused bed springs and broken bitten off moans drifted through the darkened safe house. 

“Stevie please, ah fuck, more.” Bucky hissed as Steve thrust down once more, taking his cock deep and hard into his willing body. Bucky unable to control his hips as they bucked up into the blond riding him hard and fast. Arms held fast above his head by the multiple silk ties binding his wrist to the bed frame.

His body hot, felt like he was on fire, as he crept closer and closer to the edge. He had long since lost track of how long Steve had been fucking himself on Bucky’s cock as he was. Bucky could do nothing more than stare up at the beautiful golden body above his own. Sweat dampened skin shinning in the dim light coming from the single working light bulb in the room. Lips bitten red and parted as soft moans and whimpers escaped Steve on each downward thrust.

“What do you want Buck. Name it and it’s yours.” Steve gasped, never slowing his pace. 

“You are so beautiful Steve, I want… touch yourself. Please let me see you, let me watch as you come undone.” Bucky growled. The muscles of his right arm straining as he tested the strength of the ties once more. They both knew they couldn’t really hold him if he wanted out, but it was fun to pretend sometimes.

“Anything you want.” Steve said with no hesitation. 

Bucky’s lust blown eyes glued to the hand that dragged slowly down the most amazing set of abs, down till it could wrap slender artists fingers around Steve’s flushed, hard cock. Head shiny and slick from leaking precum, making Bucky’s mouth water.

“Buck, oh god you feel amazing. Missed this, missed you.” Steve cried, throwing his head back as he stroked his own cock in time to each thrust.

The sounds Steve was making coupled with the feel, sight and smell of his beloved was the limit of his control. Eyes remaining locked on the beautiful blond riding him so fucking perfectly as his body tensed and his hips bucked up hard, his orgasm ripping through him. Steve’s following only seconds behind him, body tightening and convulsing around Bucky, riding him through his own orgasm almost to the point of discomfort, before collapsing forward. 

Both men laying there and unable to do anything more than gasp for air as their bodies cooled and calmed.

After what could have been five minutes or an hour Steve reached up and undid the ties around Bucky’s wrist, twin groans sounds as the move cause Bucky to slip from Steve. Steve was delighted though as those strong arms wrapped around him and held him close. Both men happy in this moment despite the trouble and danger they knew the morning would bring them.

“I love you Buck.”

“Love you too, Stevie.” Came the whispered response.

Closing their eyes, they drifted off. This moment was for them everything else could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


	4. Frosted Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky was confused when Steve pulled back just as quickly as he had leaned in, a smirk on his face as he looked at the brunette once more. Bring his free hand up between them Steve held up on of cupcakes Bucky had been after when he had snuck outta bed and into the kitchen tonight.
> 
> “You really have been a very good boy today Bucky. I think you deserve a reward for waiting as long as you did.” Steve said. Taking his hand away from Bucky's hair he quickly removed the paper wrapping from the bottom and held the treat out to his lover. 
> 
> “Feed it to me.” Bucky demanded as he looked up into those intense blue eyes. The words lighting a fire in them he couldn't miss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick gift fic for [Fangirlregretsnothing](http://fangirlregretsnothing.tumblr.com/).

Blue eyes narrowed as they locked onto the the target. Infiltration had been thus far successful and he now stood a final six feet from his mark. Just a little further, Bucky thought as he licked his lips, eyes darting around the darkened empty room one last time. Hearing and seeing nothing Bucky slowly shifted forward on silent feet. Not a sound was made as he drew closer and closer to the unguarded items.

Fingers reaching out, just an inch further….

“I knew you couldn't wait”

Bucky froze as those words hit his ears and a dim light over the stove flicked on. Slowly his head turned and he was greeted to the sight of a bare chested and sleep rumpled Steve Rogers. Arms crossing over that mouth water chest as amused blue eyes pinned Bucky in place. Literally caught red handed Bucky thought as he straightened up and turned to face the blond fully.

“They are for me, why should I have to wait?” Bucky pouted leaning against the counter now behind him.

“Poor impatient Bucky. I think I spoil you too much sometimes.” Steve murmured softly, smile curling his lips up as he moved over to his sneaky lover. 

Bucky sighed happily as Steve reached up and carded gentle fingers through his hair, mindful not to disturb the adorable purple glitter covered planet and star barrettes found there. 

“I don't think you spoil me to much.” Bucky whispered. One of the few times he would ever admit aloud that he truly enjoyed the spoiling the blond did.

“Oh? Then I suppose I should try harder.” Steve said leaning in close enough for his bare chest to brush against Bucky's new ‘Get in Loser’ T-shirt. As mush as he loved the shirt Steve had gotten him for Valentine's last month, hell it was a pretty lavender with silver sparkly trim and black writing and cute a little UFO and was so soft and comfy, but damn he wished it was on the ground right now. It was surely a sin not to be pressed skin to skin with his lover right this second.

Bucky was confused when Steve pulled back just as quickly as he had leaned in, a smirk on his face as he looked at the brunette once more. Bring his free hand up between them Steve held up on of cupcakes Bucky had been after when he had snuck outta bed and into the kitchen tonight.

“You really have been a very good boy today Bucky. I think you deserve a reward for waiting as long as you did.” Steve said. Taking his hand away from Bucky's hair he quickly removed the paper wrapping from the bottom and held the treat out to his lover. 

“Feed it to me.” Bucky demanded as he looked up into those intense blue eyes. The words lighting a fire in them he couldn't miss.

Steve's grin became almost predatory as he did as Bucky ordered. He loved the spoiled princess attitude Bucky had developed recently. The one that only ever came out at times like this. Nothing gave Steve more pleasure than giving Bucky anything he wanted. 

Parting his lips Bucky leaned forward and took a delicate nibble of the sweet. A soft moan escaping him as the flavor of chocolate and coconut flooded his taste buds. Steve had to be one of the best cooks he had ever known. Pulling away and chewing slowly, he swallowed before cocking his head slightly and watched Steve a moment.

“Are you not having any?” Bucky questioned.

“I will have mine in a bit.” Steve promised, holding the treat out again.

Reassured Bucky smiled happily before taking another, larger bite this time. Though was surprised when Steve leaned forward and slowly licked up the frosting that had gathered at the side of Bucky's mouth. Swallowing Bucky tilted his head and captured the blond's lips with his own. The sticky sweet residue of the frosting on both their tongues as they each tried to get the last of the sweetness.

“Finish your food Bucky. Be a good boy for me and let's see if we can keep you clean.” Steve murmured as he pulled away from slick lips.

Bucky offered a grin before he leaned in for another bite this time much less careful. Being sure to smear a large bit of frosting across his cheek and a bit on his chin. 

“Now look what you did. Guess I will just have to clean you up again.” Steve tsked as he once more began cleaning up the mess of frosting on Bucky's face. Quick kitten like licks over the chin, before sliding over to the stubble covered skin of his cheek. Careful to get every bit of the sugar off the equally sweet skin.

“Stevie…” Bucky breathed. His own hand coming up to bury his long fingers with well manicured and shell pink tipped nails in that thick blond hair.

“You taste delicious.” Steve whispered before moving onto Bucky’s lips. Dragging his tongue achingly slow over those soft sticky lips. Licking his way into Bucky’ eager mouth, deepening the contact into a proper kiss. Tongue mapping every inch of that hot wet mouth until every last trace of sugar was gone.

“Last bite.” Steve cooed as he pulled away and offered up the last bit.

Opening his mouth Bucky held himself still, waiting for what he knew Steve would give him. He needed to make this one count.  
Placing the last small bite into that waiting delectable mouth, Steve didn’t even try to stop the low growl that built up in his chest as Bucky’s lips closed over his index finger. Tongue flicking over the tip as it slowly withdrew. A soft pop sounding as it came free. 

“I think it’s time we moved this back into the bedroom.” Bucky suggested..

“Oh I think right here is just fine.” Steve said, hands coming down to grasp Bucky’s hips before lifting him up onto the counter behind him. Stepping into to newly created space between the brunettes amazing thighs Steve gave a hungry smile and pulled the plate of cupcakes closer to them. 

“I have a sudden desire to see how you look covered in frosting right before I lick it all off of you.” Steve growled even as he swiftly removed Bucky’s shirt and tossed it to the floor. Crowding in now as close as he could to the brunette and bringing up two frosting covered fingers. Tracing them down the side of Bucky’s neck, eyes blown with lust.

“Steve…” Bucky shivered.

“Lay back baby doll I think I am going to take my time and savor you.” Steve swore as he leaned in, mouth already open to get another taste of the addicting combination of sugar, cream and Bucky. Oh yes he was going to savor this all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna chat or toss a prompt at me [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


	5. Dress To Impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky had always known Steve would look breath taking in a USO girl uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Birthday gift fic for [Fangirlregretsnothing](http://fangirlregretsnothing.tumblr.com/).

“Open your eyes, Buck.” Steve moaned roughly. 

“Fuck you’re gorgeous, baby doll,” Bucky rasped, as his eyes snapped open. 

He had still been lost in remembering the sight that had greeted him upon opening the bedroom door tonight. Blue eyes ravenously taking in the tussled blonde hair, the blue eyes seeming brighter with the smokey eye makeup, lips even more pouty with the brilliant scarlet lipstick. Silky blue material resting prettily as it wrapped around a perfect neck, a small slit of delicious cleavage shown as the blue top hugged every curve of muscled torso. 

The red and white skirt emphasizing a lovely waist, bulging out slightly at the groin before ending just above mid thigh. Bucky's eyes trailed down endlessly long legs clad in sheer nylon stockings and ending at the strappy silver heels Steve had even decided to wear.

 

But the vision Steve made now was even better. Lipstick smeared in a vulgar slash of red and eye shadow smudged from the sweat dripping in his lust-blown eyes. Blond hair stuck to his skin in places, and a pink flush over his cheeks. 

The dress no longer rested flush against that neck and torso, now rumpled and the loop hanging down in front giving access for Bucky's hands to reach up and caress and grope those well-formed pecs. Fingers pinching and running sensitive nipples to hard little points. Each flick tearing another cry from the blond.

The red and white skirt hiked up high showing off those powerful thighs as they flexed with each downward thrust and the bobbing, flushed and leaking cock as Steve rode Bucky hard and fast. Nylons ripped up and down in various spots from calloused fingers and beard scruff from earlier actions. Shoes long gone to some unknown place on the floor.

A particularly hard thrust down by Steve, ripped a stuttering cry from Bucky as his hands gripped almost bruisingly tight to silky cloth covered hips.

“Stop drifting Buck, eyes on me.” Steve ordered breathlessly. 

“Oh babe, I assure you I couldn't look away if I tried. Never seen anyone so beautiful in my life.” Bucky admitted with no trace of a lie in his broken voice. 

“Fuck… flatterer.” Steve whimpered as his body began to tense and heat built low in his gut. Dragging his hand down to wrap around his cock, Steve stroked it firmly in time with each thrust. Fucking his hand as much as he fucked himself on Bucky's cock.

Eyes fluttering with the urge to close, Bucky forced them to remain open as he watched Steve tremble and fall apart as his orgasm crested over him. The sight of thick white streaks standing out starkly against the red fabric and cracking moans filling the air, forced Bucky to lose control of himself. Snapping his hips up once, twice more before spilling himself as deep as he could inside the blond.

Bodies falling together despite the mess of fabric, sweat and cum between them. Both of making much needed gasps of air as their bodies cooled and hearts slowed. Silence now as they held one another.

Silence broken as Bucky gave a soft laugh, before looking down at Steve.

“So you’re keeping the uniform, right?” 

Steve's happy laughter ringing through the room was still the best sound Bucky had ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna chat or toss a prompt at me [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


	6. Truth Found in the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don't remember everything from before Hydra. But I do remember you, always there in every memory. I can't say I remember the love I had for you then. But I can say I love you now and maybe one day the rest will come back to me too. Is that enough for you? Am I, as I am now, enough for you to be happy?” Bucky whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Birthday gift fic for my sweet [Calie-day](http://calie-day.tumblr.com/).

The mission with Steve had been a success, the rendezvous with the extract team however had been a failure. A sudden snow storm had dropped the temperature below levels acceptable even by super soldier standards and visibility to zero. Neither of them had any fondness for cold or ice and had been grateful they had found the abandoned cabin when they did. Despite it being bare and broken down in many places, it had kept out the worst of the cold and had a dusty bed with several blankets. Enough to at least get the through this night it seemed.

Now Bucky lay wide awake, incapable of sleeping in the current situation he found himself in. His mind unable to settle down as it tried so desperately to figure out why this felt so damn familiar. He still had holes in his memories of the past, the past he had shared with Steve. But this? Oh this felt so good, warm and safe, almost like coming home.

Looking down, Bucky let his eyes rove over the relaxed face of the blond sleeping so peacefully in his arms. Unguarded and vulnerable to attack if Bucky so chose. The trust Steve was currently showing him, complete and unconditional made a warmth he couldn't remember feeling in the last seventy years bloom in his chest. 

Never before had he thought something as simple as being forced to share a small bed in this little hell hole of an abandoned cabin, when a mission gone wrong had left them stranded in the snow, would lead to so many questions. Most of which he had managed to shove deep down inside only to be brought out in the darkest hours of the night.

“I know this feeling, we have done this before.” Bucky whispered softly to the sleeping blond.

“Most of our lives yes. Every year during the winter when my body couldn't take the cold or I was running a fever.” Steve said just as softly before opening his eyes and meeting the brunette’s.

“I thought you were asleep.” Bucky murmured.

“I know.” Steve answered simply. 

It had been so very long since he had felt those arms around him, Steve didn't want to say anything more than he had to. Not if it meant he might lose this feeling.

“Tell me the truth, where we more than just best friends?” Bucky asked, a hint of fear in the ragged whisper that passed his lips.

Steve stayed silent for several moments, cherishing the warmth and safety he felt in Bucky's arms. He could lie and say they were just very close friends and things would stay as they were, he knew Buck would take his word as truth. But no matter how much he wanted Bucky to stay he could never lie to him like that. Bucky deserved nothing but the truth, even if it changed things between them.

“We were everything to each other Buck. Despite knowing what would happen if we were ever found out we loved each other as more than brothers, more than friends.” Steve admitted, eyes lowering to stare at the other’s chest. Or rather the chest of the black leather that Bucky still wore. Both of them fully clothed as they huddled on the small bed. 

“Why do you seem so ashamed to say that? Did you regret loving me?” Bucky asked trying to understand the sadness and disappointment he heard in the other’s voice.

“Never!” Steve swore fiercely, head snapping up to meet Bucky's eyes.

“Do you still love me?” Bucky asked so softly even Steve as close as he was almost missed it.

“I never stopped Buck.” Steve breathed.

“I don't remember everything from before Hydra. But I do remember you, always there in every memory. I can't say I remember the love I had for you then. But I can say I love you now and maybe one day the rest will come back to me too. Is that enough for you? Am I, as I am now, enough for you to be happy?” Bucky whispered.

“More than enough. Even if you never remember another thing from the past, I will still be right here by your side.” Steve vowed.

Bucky leaned in and took those lips in a kiss before the last word finished slipping past them. Doing what he had been wanting to for months now. Pulling Steve tighter to him and deepening the kiss. Tongue slipping inside and tasting every inch of Steve's mouth, delighted at the feel of a slick tongue twining with his own. 

Pulling apart Bucky kept his eyes locked on the blond as Steve smiled happily and snuggled closer despite his larger frame. Bucky was more than willing to accommodate the other’s wish, rolling onto his back and allowing the other to drape himself over the brunette. It took no time at all before Steve was asleep once more, a tight grip around Bucky as if worried he would run again.

Bucky gave a small smile as he finally relaxed on the uncomfortable bed. He was done running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna chat or toss a prompt at me [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


	7. Looking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve at Bucky's feet with a side of praise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for [Substeverogers](http://substeverogers.tumblr.com/)
> 
> *This chapter is not beta'd*

His mistake was looking down.

That was all Bucky could think of as he watched Steve on the floor. Kneeling naked, save for the silky dark blue lace panties, and flushed at Bucky’s bare feet. No not just kneeling, oh no, Steve was nuzzling and kissing and fucking worshipping his feet. Strong hands with a firm grip around the heel and ankle of his right foot, holding it in place as Steve trailed his lips over the thin and delicate skin. His touch just shy of ticklish with every pass.

Bucky’s left foot resting high in Steve's lap, hard cock burning along the soft instep it curved up against. Hips moving just the slightest bit against the warm press of his sole. Desperate for further friction, but knowing better than to try for it without permission. 

His mistake was looking down.

Bucky let out a breathy moan as he watched the flush staining Steve's cheeks spread slowly down his neck and into splotchy patches over that delicious chest. His beautiful baby blues hazy with arousal and adoration as he looked up at Bucky, trailing soft kisses from toe to ankle. Gently placing that foot down in his lap after reaching the delicate boned ankle. Picking up the left foot and bringing it to lips, this time though starting at the top and working his way slowly back down. Lips and tongue and teeth mapping every inch, lavishing extra attention over each small cluster of nerves he came across. 

His mistake was looking down. 

Finally breaking, Bucky reached down and tangled his fingers in that thick, soft mess of blond hair. Pulling Steve away from the worship of his feet, tugging him him upwards even as Bucky himself leaned forward to meet him halfway. Taking Steve’s lips in a deep, wet kiss, tongue sliding in and tasting every inch he could reach.

“Do you have any idea how very lovely you are? On your knees and worshiping me while wearing your pretty panties. What ever did I do to deserve you?” Bucky purred against saliva slick lips, delighted at the keening little cry that left Steve, flushed cheeks flaming a deeper red and body shivering slightly from the praise.

Releasing his old on the other, Bucky leaned back once more into the soft pillows of the couch. Watching as Steve sunk back down to the floor. Body curling into a comfortable position at Bucky’s feet , fingers stroking along the soft skin of his ankles and lower calves, even as he returned to kissing and nuzzling the sensitive arch of Bucky’s foot. 

Bucky closed his eyes once more and leaned his head back, his mistake had been looking down and being unable to help himself from taking at least a small taste of Steve. But he wouldn’t be weak again, the rest of the night was for Steve and wherever he wished to take the evening. His beautiful, precious Stevie would have whatever he wished, however he wished. Bucky would deny him nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna chat or toss a prompt at me [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


	8. All I Ever Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending months in preparation for the Spring Mating Games. Tiny Saytr Steve catches his beloved Faun Bucky, all that's left? Why the consummation of the bonding of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift to [@takhesiz](https://tmblr.co/mWra9uXUr1md7doyUu1_2zQ)
> 
> This is pure smut between Saytr Steve and Faun Bucky, skip this chapter if its not your cup of tea.

“Steve… ah!” Bucky gasped, throwing his head back as a particularly deep thrust dragged along his prostate. The small curled horns on his head just barely missed catching Steve’s own larger ones.

“Do you have any idea what it does to me when you gasp my name so sweetly? God I have wanted you for so long and now you are finally mine.” Steve growled. Voice rough and possessive, even as his hands were gentle on Bucky’s lightly furred hips. One sliding down to push Bucky’s left leg up so he could reach deeper with each thrust. Letting his fingers stroke the soft fur there for several soothing moments.

Painstakingly slowly Steve continued fucking into Bucky as he lay sprawled out on the bed of leaves and crushed flowers beneath them. He wanted to make sure Bucky enjoyed this to the fullest. It had been months of careful planning and a bit of dumb luck that Steve had caught Bucky during the Spring Mating Ritual held by the Satyrs and Fauns of their Clans. Steve's smaller body and various maladies making it impossible for him to out run or physically overpower the other competition. So he had used his head instead and caught his best friend Bucky.

Bucky had been teasing Steve for weeks about not being able to catch him, and Steve got a twisted thrill at proving his best friend and now life mate wrong. At catching Bucky, the most sought after Faun in the clan. Now though he had to focus on making Bucky feel better than he ever had before. 

Keeping the slow pace he had started with, Steve leaned in, kissing and nipping as far up the broad back before him as he could. “You taste delicious,” were the words breathed out against the sweat dampened skin along Bucky’s spine.

“Steve please, let me cum.” Bucky begged on a sob. Hips arching as he tried to find some form of friction for his aching cock. 

“Not yet Buck, I don't want this to end just yet.” Steve murmured even as he felt his body start to tremble from the effort of holding back. Of prolonging both the pleasure and the exertion of fucking his mate. 

A broken moan left parted lips as Bucky pushed back hard against Steve. Desperate for more of anything he could get from the small Satyr. But even as light as Steve was against his own larger form, the soft fabric knotted around his wrists and tied once to the roots of the large tree they lay beside, made it impossible to get the desired friction.

“You are such a teasing bastard.” Bucky panted harshly. 

“You love me for it.” Steve laughed breathlessly as he finally gave into his body’s demands and allowed his thrusts to come faster. Savoring the loud moan Bucky made as he was given what he wanted.

“I really do Steve. Love you, want you… needed you so much it hurt sometimes.” Bucky admitted.

“Love you to Bucky, have for so very long.” Steve swore, as his hand slid in front of the faun on his knees. Wrapping his small hand around Bucky’s leaking cock and stroking in time to each thrust. 

Loud cries filled the surrounding woods at the contact of Steve's hand giving Bucky the friction he so desperately craved. 

“My beautiful Bucky, cum for me, let me see you.” Steve panted, clenching his teeth as he fought to control himself. He would not finish before his beloved mate.

Bucky tensed with the permission… the order given, body clenching tight and letting out an obscene cry. Wet heat spilling over Steve's fingers, smearing into the tight curls around the base of his cock and dripping to the crushed flora beneath them. Steve worked him until Bucky was shuddering and mewling from over sensitivity before he let go. Now grasping tight to the large faun’s hips, he lost himself in the heady rush of pleasure. 

Hips snapping forward once, twice more before he stilled. Pressing as deep as he could go, vision going white as his orgasm was torn from him and he came inside his mate. Endearments mixed with Bucky’s name panted roughly against the sweat slick skin of Bucky’s back as Steve fell forward. 

Together they both relaxed into the soft ground, breath slowing and bodies cooling. Bucky giving a small hitched breath as Steve's softened cock slipped out of him.

They were silent as Steve reached up and untied Bucky, gently massaging the newly freed wrists placing soft kisses on his fingertips. 

“It’s not a dream is it? You really caught me.” Bucky sighed as he turned on his side and looked up at Steve. The Satyr had sworn for weeks he wasn't going to let anyone else catch Bucky in the games and he had proved it true. 

“Just like I promised Buck. Now you and I are Mated by our Clans law as well as our own. We belong solely to each other and no one can say anything about it.” Steve whispered fiercely before kissing those beautiful lips.

Steve had proven himself worthy of Bucky to the entirety of the clan and they now had the rest of their lives ahead of them. Wrapping around each other tightly, the newly bound pair drifted off. Happy and content with knowing that tomorrow would be the start of a new life for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna chat or toss a prompt at me here [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
